The present invention relates to a multi-apparatus group control system and, more particularly, to a group control system in which the multi-apparatuses to be controlled are grouped into a plurality of groups, each of which is actuated with a different timing.
There is a well known pattern recognition system, which recognizes the shape, position, number and quality of objects; it is also well known to control various apparatuses such as automatic assembly apparatus and an automatic article supplier in accordance with the information from the pattern recognition system. However, there has not yet been developed a group control system, in which multi-combinations of pattern recognition systems and an automatic assembly apparatus, for instance are controlled by a computer.